Black Knight
"Look at them brother, the common people - they are like rats scurrying around in their own filth.. sickening.." ~ Black Knight (commenting to his brother on the citizens of Camelot) Black Knight is an infamous traitor from Arthurian times cursed by Merlin to never rest until he repents for his evil ways - however this act seems to have backfired somewhat as the cruel knight has began to see his immortality as a gift and seeks to renew his wicked ways by hiring himself out as a sword-for-hire and professional criminal. He is also the archenemy of the White Knight - who is also his twin brother. Origin Black Knight was once a member of the legendary Knights Of The Round Table and alongside his brother, White Knight, aided King Arthur in defending Camelot from the savage hordes as well as the scheming of Mordred and Morgan Le Fay - however Black Knight was a bully by nature and grew angered when he was reprimanded by his fellow knights for his unkind behavior towards the citizens of Camelot, his anger reached it's boiling point when King Arthur personally challenged him after he badly wounded a combatant at a jousting contest and mocked him in front of the crowd: he felt humiliated as Arthur proclaimed him a "braggart and a coward" before stripping him of his knighthood and ordering him to pay ten gold coins to the wounded man's family as compensation for his misdeed. In vengeance he allied with Mordred and helped to bring about the fall of Camelot, putting him in conflict with his brother and the two fought with Black Knight ultimately losing: his brother attempted to show mercy by telling him to leave Camelot and never return but Black Knight returned this favor by attempting to kill his brother in cold-blood. Merlin intervened and cursed the Black Knight with immortality, stating he would be unable to rest until he had repented for his misdeeds then personally cast the traitor out of Camelot before he could strike the wizard down, having gone into another rage. For centuries Black Knight wandered alone, at first he found his curse to be wearing and almost repented but after a while he began to see it as a gift and openly embraced his dark side once more as he began his new life as a hired-thug and professional criminal, a lifestyle he continues into the modern age. Powers Black Knight as an immortal who can't age, grow sick or be killed by conventional means - however he can still suffer pain and is vulnerable to psychic attacks and magic: he is a skilled combatant but tends to rely on brute-force rather than true skill, his sword is a gift from Mordred and is known as the Traitor's Blade - it can carve through virtually any substance and is mystically-linked to Black Knight so that it can only be welded by him and will cause great pain to anyone else that tries to use it. Battle-Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 5 Strength: 7 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 6 Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon